


Strings

by Ravenia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3am writing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody loves Hana, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hana is bae, It's AU because of Mercy, Never piss off your doctor, a dose of angst, humour too, pretty sure im forgetting some tags, some minor tsundere things, stupid muse why you do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: What really goes through Hana’s mind? Oneshot; in a universe where Reaper and Widow are part of OW; Reaper has a truce with 76 because of Mercy’s... intervention.





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw when the AM muse be knocking on the door of your brain and INSISTS that you write everything out...stat. RIP sleep.

Hana snickers at McCree arguing with 76 (‘Morrison’, she reminds herself). It was the…actually, she couldn’t remember what it was about, but it _was_ funny. Sometimes, she finds it hard to believe that 76 is _the_ Jack Morrison, original Overwatch commander. That Reaper is Gabriel Reyes, former head of Blackwatch.

The day Mercy forced the two men to bury the hatchet had been _hilarious_ beyond words and would forever be remembered. Seeing two fully grown men, war veterans at that, flinching and backing away from the shorter woman as she ranted about their stupidity, told them off and threatened them multiple times such as with the promise of permanent…removal of certain male parts of theirs in very creative manners should they ever be “stupid, egoistical stubborn morons” ever again had been _glorious._

The fact that Mercy had been having ‘that’ time of the month had tripled her scariness, volume and creativity of her threats.

Good times.

The familiar sound of her ringtone pulls her out of her thoughts. Taking her cell out and seeing the ID, she grimaces but answers anyway as she leaves the others to find some privacy.

“ _Miss Song.”_

“What do you want?”

“ _Is this how you speak to your agent?”_ the voice chastises mildly. Hana rolls her eyes. She knew he wasn’t truly offended though. Meng was always like that. “ _Anyway, just a few things. I’ve sent you your schedule for the next month. Another thing is, well, base wants you back for a couple of weeks.”_

Her free hand clenches into a fist while in the other, fingers dig deep into her palm.

_Screamslightslaughterohgodwhy –_

She takes a deep breath, massages her temples as she absorbs the information and **realises** -

“When?”

“ _In two weeks. I will send you the details._ ” He pauses. “ _They want you to do something for the Memorial.”_

Those fucking hypocrites -

 _“I did all I could, but they were insistent.”_ Meng apologises.

Of course they were.

She closes her eyes, heart pounding in her ears. Tries not to think about _then_ , tries not to think about them, the ones she had lost, the ones she had –

“I’ll be there.”

_Perfect little puppet._

* * *

Reaper is the first to notice. Which isn’t surprising, really. He’s always been observant. That his observational talent had been honed over the years, is part of the reason why he is feared and sometimes called a one-man army, speaks volumes.

He notices.

The brittleness of her smile, laughter turned fake. But he doesn’t do anything. It is none of his business, after all.

Yet he was, not that would ever admit it, curious. The former professional gamer, upon meeting him, had gaped, “YOU’RE LIVING DEATH?! and then proceeded to barrage him with questions, like if he had a scythe as a weapon and wielded one, how old he was and….

The entire room had been stunned by her audacity before collapsing into laughter and chaos.

People usually _feared_ him (and for good reason), so for a nineteen year old teen to instead question him had been new.

…Fine, so what if he had a soft spot for her? It wasn’t as if he was good with _emotional_ things. God forbid that he became a counselor or psychiatrist with fairy wings and sparkles. Ugh.

Mercy, then?

He didn’t have to make a decision.

He was saved from it.

Though, ‘save’ was the furthest thing from what happened.

* * *

_“Hyun-soo!” she screamed helplessly as her waterlogged friend coughed and heaved desperately, searching for breath. Clothes covered in blood, fingers broken and hands tied (they had made her watch them break the fingers one by one -) at the back –_

_“Remember this, Hana Song,” they warned. “This is what failure will bring you.”_

_She wanted desperately to kill them, to strike, to lash out but –_

_“I understand.”_

_They left._

_“H…Hana - ”_

_“No…No no no no. Don’t speak. This was my fault. All mine. I can’t lose you.”_

_“I can’t lose you too. Not after Eun Hwa…”_

_Eun Hwa had been her fault, too._

_She was grasping at straws now, wishing, hoping –_

_“Don’t die. Don’t leave me.”_

_“Smile…remember…”_

_“You can’t do this to me. You can’t!”_

_“Play…to win…”_

_“NO!”_

“Hana.”

Someone is shaking her.

“HANA!”

Her eyes fly open as she coughs and gasps, trying to regain her composure. She looks around to see that almost everyone is gathered around her.

McCree frowning in concern (judging by the distance it seemed that he had been the one to wake her), Lena’s worried gaze, Angela, Reinhardt, Lucio… In fact, the only ones that are missing are Widowmaker and Reaper.

“What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Hana averts her gaze.

“Sure ain’t nothin’ if you needed someone to shake you outta it, darlin’,” McCree points out. “An’ waking half of us.”

She stares at her bleeding palms.

_Crimson._

“Hana, please.” Lena speaks this time. Someone who she loves as an older sister. The sibling she never had. Someone she looked up to.

She closes her eyes.

“It was a night terror.”

Silence.

“Base…wants me back for awhile. As you can see, I…didn’t take it so well. They…”

Slowly, she breathes.

And haltingly, tells them.

She tells them of the ‘experiments’, of how they punished (punishes) her failures.

How they kidnapped her friends, then tortured them in front of her when she refused to comply.

Of how they gave her ‘incentives’, tested her, beat her and broke her.

All to make her into their perfect little puppet.

She speaks as if she is reciting a lecture, a dream, or a grocery list. As her hands shake and head faces down and tears streak her face, her voice remains the same.

She speaks until she falls asleep, face tears stained and voice finally gives out.

Lena pulls her pseudo little sister onto her lap, runs a hand through her hair and wishes that she never asked.

It goes without saying that the rest contemplated vengeance and revenge.

But Hana.

Hana comes first, and she needs them.

* * *

 

Junkrat and Roadhog make her laugh with their pranks. Mei makes her an ice sculpture that will, the scientist beams proudly, never melt. Reinhardt and Ana become more protective, treats her as if she was their daughter. Pharah takes her under her wing. Morrison becomes more watchful, ever ready to help her if she falls.

McCree goes out of the way to spend time with her, as do Lena and Lucio. Hanzo teaches her how to use a bow, Genji and Zenyatta meditation, Mercy how to treat injuries. Torbjorn invites her to experiment with him, over machinery and coming up with inventions together with Winston.

When she has to leave, she receives a call from Meng.

“Hello?”

“ _There’s been a change of plans…_ ”

It seemed that, according to her agent, certain officials had been killed, leaving chaos as they scrambled to replace them so that the Memorial Day would be postponed. Taking advantage of this, Meng had cheerfully arranged for her to be occupied for the next few months so that she _couldn’t_ return to base due to her busy schedule.

When Hana clicks off her phone, disbelieving and amused all at once, she realises only _who_ could have done it.

The image of Hana Song hugging the dreaded Reaper Gabriel Reyes who _most definitely_ insists and swears until his dying day he did not blush would be engrained in everyone’s memory.

~~(Widow would forever deny it, too.)~~


End file.
